


How To Fuck Up And Still Save The Day

by Hush_My_Darling



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Percival, FBI Agent Queenie, FBI Agent Tina, Homeless Mafia, I may be taking this fainting this a little too far, Idk dont ask, Incomplete, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SLOW BURN, Title's a work in progress too ..., but i love it, possibly forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_My_Darling/pseuds/Hush_My_Darling
Summary: Percy was expecting a new case, but he was not prepared to find out the matron of the local orphanage had ties to a human trafficking ring in D.C.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to preface this fic with the disclaimer stating that THIS IS ALL SOZ'S FAULT!! Ok she just HAD to have this brilliant idea of Percival Graves going undercover and looking like muthafuckin Hobo Jesus (https://soz.tumblr.com/post/171067461100/colin-farrell-hq-more-x). ALL YOUR FAULT and i love you.  
> Also I'm afraid the fic's been stagnant for about a month. I'll probably update a chapter a day until it's all uploaded. Hopefully doing this will give me the umph needed to tie off this fic.  
> DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP THE TITLE FROM BEING "A Goddamn Human Trafficking Ring? In MY New York? It's More Likely Than You Think." DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA??! THE STRUGGLE!!
> 
> Heads up I have no beta ~

Head Detective Percival Graves is going to be late to his meeting between the FBI and his police chief. Too late to catch the subway, he elects to run. Its two miles but he can make it in thirty minutes if he swings in front of the orphanage he helps sponsor instead of dodging traffic through downtown.

Sparing a couple minutes to stretch, Percival scrambles to throw on an old band t-shirt and his favourite pair of sweats, tosses his suit in a backpack, and secures his hair in a ponytail. Then he's off.

Twelve minutes later, Percival can see the Barebone Orphanage up ahead. Halfway there and ahead of schedule, he's too giddy to pay proper attention to where he's going. As Percival rounds the corner he runs headlong into someone. Only his quick reflexes help him wrap his arms around the poor soul he ran over in an attempt to cushion their fall. One very manly yelp later, a slightly dazed Percival is clutching his head and watching the dust settle from his new perspective upon the ground when the someone he nearly killed starts to talk.

Starts to ... Apologize?

"Oh god I'm so sorry!"

A head of dark hair pops up from his suddenly lax arms. Percival is immediately fixated on the beautiful dark eyes before him.

"Ma always says I need to pay more attention to where I'm going. This is all my fault! Please, please be ok!" Adrenaline makes his voice go high. The teenager moves to sit up, in doing so he ends up straddling Percival, and tries to dust him off.

"I'm - I'm fine.' Percival tries to calm this beauty down. 'Calm down kid, no worries." He can feel sweat trickling down the side of his face and goes to wipe his face. The kid's eyes bug out.

"No worries?! No worries!! You're bleeding! Everywhere! God don't move!" Swiftly the waif strips off his thin t-shirt and shoves it in his face.

"Jesus Christ kid, ow!" Percival bats the kid's arm away and probes the cut above his eye. Blood coats his fingers and slowly drips down his face. "Hang on." He balls up the cotton shirt and presses it properly against the small wound. 

The kids face goes white and he hunches in on himself. "I’m s-so sorry!" He whispers.

Percival can't help but laugh at his earnest concern. "It's alright. I promise. It's a very small head wound and they bleed like mad. I'm NOT dying. Calm down before you keel over."

"You're- you're really ok?"

"I'm really ok. I'm sorry I knocked you over. This was my fault, you did ... nothing ... wrong...." Percival had moved to properly sit up just as the boy sat down. In his lap. With Percival's arm still wrapped around his waist. His now shirtless waist. Percival’s eyes catch on the kids long pale hands. The palms are littered with small scars. Distracted by the beauty in his arms, he misses part of what the boy says. He refocuses to hear '-must have been in some rush to come barreling around the corner like -"

"FUCK!" Percival yells and dumps him on his ass to scramble for his bag. "I'm late! Oh god I'm so late! Sera's gonna kill me." He stops just long enough to shove the bloodied shirt into the very obviously confused teens hand before he runs off. Only slowing to throw a 'I'm so sorry but I've gotta run!' over his shoulder.

Thoughts of Seraphina's wrath is enough to wipe and traces of the alluring teen from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival pushes himself and arrives with on time. Running to the bathroom to change, wash his face and straighten his hair, Percival arrives a mere two minutes late. A personal record.

Standing before the closed door of the meeting room, Percival takes a moment to calm himself. He takes a deep breath and smooths down his hair, squares his shoulders. Not realizing he reopened the cut, Percival plasters a fake smile on his face and opens the door.

His professional smile falls from his face as he takes in the room.

“Of course it’s you.”

One beat. Two.

“PERCY!!!”

All he has is a moment to try to brace himself before he is jumped by two beautiful, giggling women. He fails and they fall to the floor. Normally the moment all men dream of, but Percival can only think of the hair in his face.

“Alrigh, alrigh, get offa me!” After accidentally slipping into his old irish brogue, Percival’s eyes widen in horror as he sees the smirks the sister share. Clearly they remember that his accent only seems to come out when he’s either exhausted or excited. It’s not entirely his fault though. Queenie and Tina Goldstein have been his best friends since he learned to read and he hasn’t seen them in nearly five months.

He can see them gearing up for another assault when a flash of light goes off behind them and they all freeze. As one they turn to look behind them at Seraphina Piquery, Police Chief, renown for her adherence to the letter of the law and utmost professionalism, snapping pictures of them on her cell.

“No, no. Don’t stop on my account.’ She smirks. ‘I mean I’m only collecting blackmail on the dirty tryst of a Head Detective and TWO FBI agents in a commanding officers office. Hang on let me switch to video. I need to preserve the glorious look of horror on your faces.”

It only took them a moment to separate and right themselves. ‘Cool, calm and collected’ Percy thought to himself as he fixed his tie.

“Good, now I don’t care how long you’ve been screwing like bunnies-’ Tina opens her mouth to interrupt and is swiftly cut off. ‘Shut up I don’t care. Just tell us what was so damn important you’re wasting time I could be spending on other things. Like sleeping. Christ.”

Slowly, warily, everyone sat down. After a beat of silence, Seraphina spoke again. “Good, now, tell us why the FBI is here, Agent Porpentina.” When Tina flinches as her full name, Seraphina just smirks.

“We are here because my sister and I just helped close a massive human trafficking ring in D.C.”

Percival’s eyes widen in delighted surprise. “That’s great you guys! But- wait. If you’ve already closed it down then why are you here?”

Queenie’s normally jubilant face turns serious. “We’ve a reason to believe that some of the children came from New York. Specifically from one orphanage. Yours.”

“Explain.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anger and horror wage a war for dominance across Percival’s face as Queenie and Tina explained that they had discovered a tie between the trafficking ring and Matron Barebone of the Barebone Orphanage. Several of the recovered children would flinch whenever they heard her name and then refused to speak for hours afterwards, as though afraid she would appear from thin air. One of the men they collared mentioned her by name and agreed to speak with them. He was murdered in his holding cell that night.

They came up with a game plan. Since the orphanage doubles as a soup kitchen every day, they wanted to send someone undercover to dig around. As the only true lead they had was murdered in a police station, they weren’t sure who they could trust. As such, they would be telling no one about their new case.  
Now they just had to decide on who would go undercover.

“I vote for Percy.”

“What?! Hey no. Why me? I say Queenie. She’d charm anyone.”

“You’re just .. so much better suited for this than me, Darling.”

“Hey, why not me? I’d be great undercover!”

“Oh poor sweet naive Tina. You see one child in distress and you’ll arrest everyone.”

“I would not!”

“Give me a break. I’ve seen you threaten to arrest a fourteen year old girl that knocked over that one little boy who had you wrapped around his finger. What is it you like to say, Queenie? Oh yeah, miss me with that nonsense.”

“That was assault!!”

“Assault?! That girl tripped over her own untied shoelaces!!”

*BANG*

“Percival it is. Thank you for volunteering. You’ll head out tomorrow morning.”

“…”

“Problem, Percy?” Tina smirks.

“...” Percival glares at them both.

Queenie smothers a giggle in her hand.

“Fine! I’ll do it!" He explodes. "But in case you haven’t noticed,’ a quick gesture to the black and silver pinstripe suit he’s wearing ‘I haven’t got the right attire.” 

“He’s got a point.” Tina says while reaching over to fiddle with his lapel. “Not quite Homeless Chic.”

Seraphina sighs before she starts walking away. At the last moment she grabs Percival’s collar and drags him along. “Follow me children.”

Percival stumbles to catch up and tries to ignore the snickers that follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

A bundle of clothes are shoved in Percival’s arms as he is frogmarched to the nearest bathroom stall. He’s muscled through the doorway. “You have three minutes before we go in and help you.” is tossed through the door that is then shut in his face.

Grumbling, Percival starts to strip. He folds his suit and lays it on the toilet tank. Time to get dressed. First a soft white tee. So far so good. Then a pair of pants. Thick, black and muddied up to the knees. Could be worse. Next a grey hoodie. Not bad, still somewhat comfortable. Finally an old pea coat. Stained and frayed and falling apart at the seams. Not his preference but perfect for a hobo.

Out he goes. The girls whistle and cat call him because of course they do. Children. Percival rolls his eyes and indulges them with a soft smile before holding out his arms and slowly spinning so they can see him in all his dirty glory.

“So close Percy! But you’re missing something.”

“Fuck you Tina, I’m perfect.” Percival clicks his tongue and only barely refrains from sticking it out.

“No she’s right.” Queenie moves to his side, examining him closely.

“Queenie! Not you too!” He grabs his chest as though stabbed and falls onto Tina. 

“Get off me you weigh a ton!”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Percival is too distracted trading insults with Tina to notice movement until his hair is grabbed. He freezes as his hair is gently released from his ponytail and the plaits that hold his hair out of his eyes are swiftly undone. Soft brown hair liberally streaked with grey cascades down to frame his face. 

Percival turns to glare at Queenie, whose only response is to tuck his hair behind his right ear.

“There,’ she whispers ‘now you’re perfect.

Percival can feel himself soften. “Thanks Queenie.”

A soft pale hand cups his cheek. 

“Be careful, Percy. You’re the only family we have left.”


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the fourth of June. A Friday. Credence helped the children set up tables and chairs for the soup kitchen. It was only six in the morning but soon the doors would be opened to those in need. Today they served Credence’s favourite meal. A potato and sausage stew with freshly baked bread from the bakery next door. It only happened twice a month on the first and third Fridays but it was the only time he was allowed meat. Every other day was either a simple potato stew or thin cabbage soup. 

Mr. Kowalski, the baker next door, was kind enough to give him a handful of berries to eat with his morning porridge. And all he had to do was tell him a joke or small story. Mr. Kowalski was kind to all the children in the orphanage. He’d give them sweets whenever they helped out, either in the shop or running an errand.

“CREDENCE.” Matron Barebone’s voice cuts through Credence’s daydreaming.

“Yes Ma?” When Credence looks up to see the sneer on her face, he flinches and corrects himself. “Y-yes Matron?”

“Hmph. Stop dallying and open the doors. It’s already six thirty. Slothfulness is a sin and I won’t have sinners under my roof. Understood?”

“Yes Matron.”

“Good. Now get.”


	6. Chapter 6

The heavy wooden double doors to the orphanage are slowly opened. Percival watches as a young man, probably a teenager, props them open. He looks incredibly thin. The clothes he’s wearing have an air of a uniform but they’re falling apart at the seams and are clearly too thin to keep him warm. At least it’s June. When he finishes propping open the doors, the teen looks out over those who came. Percival finally gets a good look at him and he looks so familiar. He knows he’s seen the kid before but the where is escaping him. They make eye contact for a moment before the kids eyes widen and drop to his feet.

The Matron Barebone appears from within. Silently she stalks forward. Stopping just behind the young man who froze the moment he noticed her. Percival’s eyes narrow at the flinch the teen makes when she places her hand on his shoulder. He refuses to look up from his feet. Percival’s not sure he’s even breathing. It’s not until he sees the kid wring his hands that he finally recognizes him. It’s the guy he ran into earlier. Christ.

“Soup’s ready everyone! Come on in!” The moment the Matron releases the teen, he flees. The hoots and hollers from the attendees are not enough to wipe the suspicious look from Percival’s face. Something’s wrong here. Percival can only hope he closes the case before someone gets hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

There’s a new man here today. Credence is slicing up bread to bring to the tables and watching from beneath his lashes as the stranger looks around. Credence got a quick look at his face earlier, half hidden behind his hair though he was, he looked familiar but Credence knows he’s never been here before, so where has he seen the stranger? He appears to be here on his own. Most of the others are grouped together but he holds himself apart from the others. It’s not the most obvious, but Credence has watched these people for years. There was even a time when he was among them, before the Matron decided she needed help and adopted him. Credence still isn’t sure if he would’ve been happier on the street.

A sharp pain distracts Credence from the strange man. He looks down and sees he’s cut himself, blood dripping steadily from his finger. Quickly he shoves the clean bread away from the few soiled slices before grabbing one of the nearby hand rags to try and staunch the blood.

“CREDENCE!” Modesty, his younger adopted sister comes running over. “Are you ok? I saw you flinch. Did you cut yourself?’ Credence gives a sharp nod. ‘Alright brother, let me see.”

Slowly unwrapping the rag, Credence bares his wound for his sisters examination.

“Hmm. I can’t tell how deep it is. Lets wash it off.” Modesty grabs the sleeve of his jacket and drags him to the sink near the back. She leans over and turns on the cold tap. 

“It’s ok Cre.” It’s been four years and he still has no idea why she elects to call him that. Slowly she unwraps his hand and sticks it under the water. The cold almost hurts more than the cut. 

A shadow falls over them. A gruff “Is everything alright?” comes from behind.

Credence whirls around so fast he nearly loses his footing. The strange man he was watching reached out to steady him. “Whoa there, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?”

Wordlessly, Credence extends his lightly trembling hand. The bleeding hasn’t been totally staunched and a few drops hit the floor by the time the man reaches around him to grab the rag and press it over the wound again.

“I’ve had some first aid training, let me just wash my hands and I’ll examine your wound, alright?”

Credence gives a tentative nod, eyes locked on his face. So familiar but her just can’t place it, like a word on the tip of one's tongue yet just out of reach.

“You gonna let me through so I can do just that?” The man has an accent, scottish or irish, it give his voice a soft lilt. Credence finds himself wanting to hear more. He steps aside. Modesty pulls alongside him and murmurs about their good luck to him.

The man tucks his hair behind his ear, exposing his face and the cut above his eye. Credence flinches like he was slapped as he recognizes the man as the one who ran into him the day before. He looks so different with his hair down. Softer, somehow.

Finished washing up, the man turns to him and extends his hand. “Can I examine your injury now?” Slowly Credence places his hand in the other man’s, eyes ever roaming his face, unable to be still.

“I’m going to need to wash the blood off to get a better look, is that alright?” Credence nods, still silent, and a flicker passes over the mans face before fading into a kind smile. He turns to Modesty. “Do you have a first aid kit?” 

She straightens, nods and runs off, tossing a “I’ll be right back, Cre!” behind her.

Credence steps up to place his hand under the running water. Left alone with the man, he feels no fear in speaking to him “I know you.”

The man tenses slightly before relaxing and raising one salt and pepper eyebrow. “Do you now? That sounds ominous. Should I be worried?” His face is kind, voice jesting but his eyes dart quickly over Credence’s face.

“You’re the man from yesterday. You ran into me.”

The man’s face lights up. “That was you! I thought you looked familiar. Sorry about that, by the way. I didn’t hurt you did I?” He pulls Credence’s finger from the water and lightly runs his finger over the wound. He hasn’t looked away yet.

“No. No, I’m f-fine.” Something about the man’s gaze is making his face grow warm.

He chuckles lightly. “And, as you can see, I’m not dead. Lucky me, huh?” Credence finds he cannot look away. Something in the man’s soft smile has utterly bewitched him. The man is … well … he’s beautiful. There’s no other word

“L-lucky you.” Credence licks his suddenly dry lips.

The man gaze drops for a moment before locking with his own. “So I heard you name’s Cre.”

“Credence, actually.”

“Is that so.”

“Y-yes, sir.” The man’s smile slowly widens and Credence is breathless to see it so close.

“None of that ‘Sir’ nonsense. My name’s Percival. It’s a pleasure to meet you Credence. Properly, I mean.”

Instantly, Credence remembers how they first met. How he straddled the man’s lap. Percival’s lap. He colours remembering how he took his shirt off in front of him. The touch of Percival’s hand as it settled on his waist. His shirtless waist. Percival was so warm. Credence sways half a step closer just at the thought.

“A pleasure. Percival.” As he says his name, Percival’s eyes widen and he sucks in a breath before stepping back. Credence hadn’t noticed how close they were getting but he noticed as Percival stepped away, he took all the warmth with him. Percival had even dropped his hand. Which started bleeding again. Damn.

Credence was once more running it under the tap when his sister came running back. “Sorry it took so long, Cre. I forgot the Matron put it in her office last week. You’re not dying are you? He’s not dying is he?” The last question was clearly directed at Percival.

Percival just chuckles. “I see where you get your hysterics from, Credence. No, ma’am, he’s not dying. Let me see what we’ve got to work with.’ He wraps Credence’s finger again before taking the kit and rifling through it’s contents. ‘Oh good we’ve got everything.’ He gestures for Credence to sit on the counter while he works. Unwrapping his finger, Percival grabs a tube of super glue. Looking Credence in the eyes he says ‘Now I admit this will hurt, but I promise you Credence, it will help. Do you trust me?”

Credence can't help but nod, suddenly overwhelmed with all the earnest attention.

“Good. Now because the wounds on your finger and we don't have the stuff for stitches, super glue is the next best thing. It’ll keep the wound closed while it heals and once the skin is finished healing, it starts to fall off. All you need to do is lightly wrap it and do your best to keep from picking at it until it’s finished. Can you do that for me, Credence?”

Percival was readying the super glue and lightly pinching the wound closed but Credence was so distracted by the sunlight playing across his face that he could only hum, not really paying attention to the question. So when the glue hit his finger, he was startled by the sharp pain and flinched, whining softly. “Hush dear one. I know it hurts but I’m almost finished. It’s gonna be ok. There. That wasn’t so bad was it? Now we just need to wait for it to dry before we put a bandage on it.”

“How old are you Credence? I can’t quite pinpoint it. There’s moment you seem like a child and moment you feel older than me.’ Percival gives a soft laugh. ‘Is that it? Are you older than me Credence?” He lightly traces some of the scars on his palm.

The question comes out of nowhere but Credence figures he was only trying to distract him. Credence return with a wobbly smile and a wet laugh. “No sir. I’m only 19. At least I certainly hope I’m not older than you.” Ducking his head, Credence looks for Percival’s smile from beneath his lashes.


	8. Chapter 8

Goddammit this kid was gonna kill him. All soft edges and miles of pale skin. Wobbly smiles and soft laughter. Quiet and sassy. Looks like he’d be knocked over by a strong breeze but hiding a fierceness no one will expect. He’s perfect.

Oh.

Uh oh. 

Tina will never let him live this down.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

Percival jerks back from where he had crowded Credence on the counter. Mary-Lou Barebone, the Matron, stalked closer and her face was thunderous. Her approach was drawing a crowd. Christ, even he didn’t know how to spin this back to something appropriate.

He’s about to try and stammer something when she interrupts him. “How dare you Credence! In a house of the Lord as well! Have you no shame?”

Hackles instantly raised Percival tries to calm her down but her next words drown him out. “Homosexuality is a cardinal sin Credence. If you-’

“It wasn’t like that!” Credence blurts out. His eyes widen and his face pales.

The Matron raises her hand as though to strike and Percival shoves his way between, growling “You DON’T want to do that.” Blocking Credence with his body as he is, he cannot see the look of wonder that spreads across his face. He can only feel long fingers as they fist the back of his jacket and the warm press of a forehead between his shoulder blades. 

Oh christ I’m dead. Percival can only watch as the Matron’s nostrils flare and her face turns red. She’s clearly gearing up to start yelling when Credence steels himself and speaks again.

“Mr. Robert! I know you used to be a doctor. Did you know super glue could fix cuts?”

An older man breaks from the crowd at Credence’s request and move closer. The Matron takes a deep breath and the approaching man cuts her off. “Indeed I did. Let me look at it.” 

Matron Barebone looks offended and glares at Robert before taking a breath and composing herself. 

“He did a great job. You got any tape or gauze to wrap it with?” Robert is obviously ignoring her as Credence’s eyes skate back and forth.

She looks at the crowd, all of them stand tall and stare back. Realizing she has no one to back her up, she leaves, muttering about perverts and sinners under her breath.

Percival finally remembers to breath. He had no idea she was so scary. 

“Percival, was it?’ At Roberts word some of the audience wanders off, the rest draw in close. ‘Pay her no heed. She’ll get up in arms over the stupidest things and blow it all out of proportion. You’re one of us now, you know. We saw how you helped our boy here.”

“Is that all it takes? Just gotta patch Credence up?” Percival risks a glance over at the kid and his face softens as Credence shows the others his admittedly shoddy patch up job.

“No.” Roberts’ stare would bring lesser men to heel. Percival merely colours at being caught. “Let me share something with you dear boy.’ Robert sidles over, leans against the counter and lowers his voice. ‘Long before the Dragon took him in, Credence used to be one of us. He was a timid child. Still is sometimes, but he was always a good kid. He’d help out wherever needed. Even slip some of his food into another's pocket when he knew they needed it.Credence will always be one of us. And, yes you helped him. But more than that you stood up for him. We know you’re not one of us. You didn’t need to. But you did it anyways. Yes I saw the way you look at him but I also saw the way you looked at him when he looked away. I think you’ll find there is little I do not know when it comes to those under my care. I know just how much you are not one of us. Detective. But I also know you care. And you would not be here if you did not have to.”

Percival straightens. “You know who I am.”

“I know who you are.” Robert grins. A very knowing grin. 

Percival is suspicious. “How much do you know about me?” And a little afraid to hear the answer.

Robert’s grin only grows. “I know you run three miles at least twice a week. From your house at the top of the hill, through the garden sponsored by the elementary school, past the precinct, to the bakery next door. Where you help your friend Jacob knead tomorrows dough. You leave with a box carrying three dozen pastries and a giant thermos of the best coffee in town. Which you drop off at the homeless shelter three blocks away. I know every Tuesday you stop at Starbucks before your shift and you always give five or more dollars to Joey when you pass his street corner. On Fridays you leave blind Melissa with a tenner and a warm cup of her favourite mint tea. I know that when the leaves turn and the nights grow cold, you leave boxes of blankets and coats at both the shelter and the train station where we stay. I know you, Percival Graves. I know you would have taken that slap and much more to protect Credence. And I know you need help. Now what can we do for you?”


	9. Chapter 9

Percival knew he was probably going to get in so much trouble for this but they already knew who he was and they wanted to help. Especially when he explained. Fortunately Robert was willing to wait until they left the orphanage for him to explain what he needed.

Robert had a lot of information on missing children. Not a lot of the kids in New York were homeless but of those few that were, at least half were missing. That means at least twenty kids between the ages of six and 17 were being held somewhere if they haven’t been auctioned off. 

Percival was allowed to speak with three children. They all were terrified at the thought of being taken and they all knew someone who was stolen. Though there was one little boy, Thomas, who had something very important to share. 

Apparently Chastity, the eldest of Matron Barebone’s children and the only one that she didn’t adopt, approached Thomas and a friend of his, Jamie, while they were out near sundown. Thomas said Modesty was very eager to have them spend the night at the orphanage. Jamie agreed but Thomas didn’t want to. And when he declined Modesty’s offer she got really nasty and hit him before dragging Jamie off. No one’s seen Jamie since then. They were ecstatic to learn Jamie had been found before she was hurt.

Seraphina was beyond furious when Percival had to explain how he got his information but in the end she agreed not to pull Percival and that it was for the best. They got enough to officially tie Matron Barebone to the kidnapping and trafficking ring. Now he just needs to find hard evidence.

“Time to earn your community service hours, Percy.”

“My what now?”

“Community service. Kitchen duty.”

Percival tried to hide his shudder of horror. Clearly he failed because Seraphina merely smirked before dismissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

Credence was beyond excited to see Percival again a few days later. He feared the man had been scared off. Either by the way Credence acted or by his stepmother. Credence was terrified by the very idea, but he needed to find out if Percival also felt this … this pull, this burning need to be near him.

First things first, today is Tuesday. Cabbage soup. Yum.

It doesn’t take long before Credence has all the ingredients all lined up. There’s going to be a few pots and lots of bread. Credence takes his times chopping the cabbage heads. The rhythmic motions allow him to think back to yesterday afternoon. When Robert pulled him aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Credence! There you are, my boy.” Robert threw his arms opened wide and pulled Credence in for a big hug.

Credence could only laugh. “Hello Robert. You were looking for me?”

“Of course, my boy! I need to talk to you about someone very important.”

Suspicious, Credence pulls away to look him in the eye. “And who might that be?” 

“Your Percival.”

Credence turns a bright red and begins to ramble. “M-MY? I’m afraid you’re wrong Robert. Percival is not m-mine. N-not my ANYTHING. We’re just- just friends. He’s my fr-friend. That’s all. Nothing to talk about. No sir. Just friends. M-my Percival? D-don’t be silly. Just friends. That’s us.” 

“Credence, dear boy. You’re rambling again. You only do that when you’re nervous.” Credence can only watch in horror as a sly grin spreads across Robert’s face. “Now what reason would you have to be nervous?”

That’s it. Clearly Robert’s planning something and Credence wants no part in it. He turns to run but a hand wraps around his belt and just lifts him right off his feet. Credence is left hanging for a moment before he’s slowly turned to face Robert. Who’s not even trying to hide his amusement. Oh God. There’s no way this is going to be fun. Might as well get it over with.

“So. Percival, huh? What uh- what about him?”

Robert chuckles before he starts walking over to the entrance. “Walk with me, my dear. It’s time I talked with you about boys.”

“That sounds thrilling, Robert. But could you maybe put me down first? This isn’t the most dignified mode of transportation. Also I’m losing feeling in my toes … Robert? Aww come on Robert!”


	11. Chapter 11

The following talk was even more embarrassing then the time Credence had asked Robert what sex was when he was ten. Last time Robert gave him a book on sex education. With pictures. This time he told Credence in graphic detail everything he would probably ever need to know about being intimate with another man. Credence had never wanted a hole to spring from the ground to swallow him up as much as he did then. On the plus side, Robert was proud of him for admitting that he found Percival attractive and told Credence that he’d always be there for him. 

Now Credence just had to come up with a plan of …. Well not really ‘seduction’ because he doesn’t want to seduce Percival. He just wants to know how Percival feels about him. Robert’s never been one for relationships so he had no idea on how to help with that.

Credence nearly sliced his finger open, again, when blonde head popped up beside him.

“So I hear you’re gonna ask out Pretty Percy.”

“WHAT!! Who told you that?!”

“Little Georgie.”

“Well Little Georgie needs to mind his own- Pretty Percy?!” Credence wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to that, but even he could admit how attractive Percival was. And strong. Percival was all muscle. And Credence knows what it’s like to be folded in those arms. Lean corded muscle. Oh God, his face is turning red he just knows it.

“Well duh. C’mon Cre. You’ve seen him. And I KNOW you like him. You’re not subtle brother. Not subtle at all.”

Credence was a little offended at that. “Modesty. You’re twelve. What do you- I mean- You don’t even know anything about anything yet!” He may have started to raise his voice. A little. Just a smidge.

“Rude.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. You’re a very smart girl, Modesty.

“Damn right.”

“MODESTY!” Shock coloured his voice and made him look to see who overheard them. Loud laughter made him look back at Modesty. Who was laughing so hard she had begun to slide down the counter. “At least promise me you won’t say that where Ma can hear you. You know she’ll belt you. And she’ll probably blame me as well.” 

That sobered her up right quick. “You’re right brother. I’m sorry.”

….

Credence has focused on chopping cabbage again so he misses the look Modesty shoots over his shoulder and the ensuing smile “So are you gonna ask out Pretty Percy?”

“Don’t call him that.”

“Oh come on! You’re not that blind, Cre.”

Credence can feel his face heating once more but this is very important. Of course that doesn’t mean he has to actually look at his sister while he spoke of the man he was falling for. “His name is Percival and he’s not ‘pretty.’ That man is devastatingly handsome. If Michelangelo were alive today, Percival’s beauty would be forever immortalized in marble. At least twice over. His likeness would be captured in many wondrous paintings. Songs would be composed over his smile. His eyes would be the subject of numerous poems. ‘Pretty’ doesn’t do that man justice.”

Credence looks over at his darling little sister. Who had the smuggest grin on her face. Suspicious and a little afraid, Credence could only ask “What?” She looked passed him to something behind him. Horrified, Credence slowly turned. Standing just a foot away was none other than Percival. Oh no. 

“Marble and paintings, huh? You’re too kind Credence.”

Distantly, Credence heard the sound of small feet getting farther away. Everything started to fall away. Then it got dark.

“CREDENCE!”


	12. Chapter 12

Jesus fucking Christ on a goddamn cross. This guy was gonna kill him. No one had ever spoken so kindly of him without wanting something and certainly never without wanting him to know. And he thought Percival was beautiful. Christ, it’s like the kid never looked in a fucking mirror.

AND THEN HE FUCKING FAINTED! WHO DOES THAT?!

Percival’s life has suddenly become one of those romance books Tina always pretends is Queenies. Yeah so maybe he said he wanted the teen in his arms again but this was not what he meant!

Modesty was kind enough to show Percival to Credence’s room with only a minor freak out.

Well at least now he knew for sure Credence had some feelings for him. Unfortunately it would be beyond unfair to start anything before closing the case and telling him the truth about who he was. Time to get to business. 

Percival turned to Modesty. “Alright little one. I know you wanna stay by your brothers side but I’m gonna need your help with something. Can I count on you?”

“W-why?” Modest won’t look away from Credence.

This is gonna be hard but it seems that no one but the Barebone’s are allowed in the basement levels where the Matron no doubt keeps her documents. 

“Modesty. Does your mother ever take strange men to the basement?”

“Only Mr. Shaw. Why?”

“Shaw? Like the senator?” God how far did this go?

Modesty shook her head. “His little brother.”

“Ok. Just a couple more questions. Do kids spend the night sometimes and then not come back?” Please, please, please.

Modesty nodded. “Momma said they ran away because they didn’t like me. That I was rude and scared them off.”

“Ok Modesty. Last question. Do you have any idea how many kids have disappeared?”

“No sir. Just that there’s been one or two a week for months.’ Percival’s eyes widen at that. God that’s gotta be dozens of kids. Fucking hell. Modesty looks up in time to see the horror flash across his face and curls into herself to cry. “I didn’t mean to be so scary. I promise! But I had to finish my chores or Momma would belt me again!”

That caught his attention. “Again. Modesty. What did you mean. How does she belt you?”

Modesty rolls her eyes. “With a belt silly. Here let me show you.” She undoes the belt on her pants and lays her hand flat. “I don’t wanna do it for real because it hurts but she takes our belt and she smacks it down on our hands like this.” Modesty hits herself with the belt. It makes a terrible cracking noise and her hand has a bright red line down the back. “Ow.”

“Modesty!” Horrified, Percival takes her hand and tries to soothe the skin. That’s when he notices the back is littered with small thin scars. He braces himself and turns her hand over. Her palm is the same. Christ. What has this woman done to this child. Oh god. Credence.

“Modesty.” Fuck. 

“Yes?”

“Does-’ Percival’s getting choked up just thinking about it. ‘Does she hurt anyone else like she hurts you?”

“Yeah. Cre.” God fucking dammit this woman’s going to fucking burn. Percival steals himself before reaching out and taking Credence’s hand. Motherfucking son of a cocksucker. Credence’s hands are even worse than Modesty’s. His hand trembled as he traces a scar that cuts through Credence’s heartline. God he had done this the other day and not given it a second thought.

“Modesty. Do you want to stay with the Matron?”

She hides her face in her knees. Her ‘No.’ was barely heard.

“If I promised I could get you away from her, would you help me?”

“You can do that?”

“Can I trust you with a secret, Modesty?” The child’s eyes are wide as she nods and leans closer.

“I’m really a police officer.” She narrows her eyes and looks him up and down. 

“Of course. And did you tell Cre this?”

“No. Not yet. I’m undercover right now. But here.’ He reaches into a back pocket and hands over his badge. Modesty gasps and snatches it from him. ‘Do you believe me now?” 

She nods and hands it back, her eyes are bright. “How can I help you Officer Percy?”

Percival can’t help the wide smile that splits his face. “Just Percy. And I need you to take me to wherever the Matron keeps her papers. Can you do that?”

“Of course Mr. Percy.” Modesty looks scared but determined. “But she spends all her time down in the basement. How will we get her out?”

“Easy. We’ll be finished before Credence even wakes. We just need a distraction.”

And he’s got just the man to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IM SORRY

Robert and his crew were game. They were going to start a brawl in the lobby. Percival put in a call to Seraphina about what was going down. They had a few plainclothes cops who could be trusted in the crowd. Modesty just had to run downstairs calling for help. It went off without a hitch. Barely a minute after Modesty ran down the steps, the Matron could be heard running up. Her yelling echoed off the walls but it wasn’t enough to stop the growing fight. Percival slipped in before the door shut.

He had just cleared the stairs when he felt someone grab his hand. Modesty had found a small nook in the wall. He hadn't even seen her. Frantically, Modesty pulled him closer and pushed him flat against the wall. Modesty placed her finger over her mouth to keep him quiet as another door was flung open. Chastity ran up the steps without seeing them. Modesty’s grin split her face ear to ear. It only took Modesty a few minutes to navigate the labyrinthine basement and find the office where Mary-Lou Barebone kept her paperwork.

The office has a desk overflowing with papers and a huge bookcase splits the room. A few agonizing minutes of fruitless searching began. Ended only when Modesty found a little black book under the desk. It had everything thing they needed to indict and so much more. Names and even addresses were kept here. Mary-Lou was meticulous. Thank god.

*CRACK*

The sound of the door being flung opened startled both occupants. Mary-Lou stood in the doorway. In her hand was a gun. It was pointed straight at Percival.

“And what do we have here? An intruder? Whatever will I do?”

‘An’ intruder? Modesty! She must have been on the other side of the bookcase. If Percival can get Mary-Lou closer then maybe Modesty has a chance to run before Mary-Lou sees her!

Percival shrinks in on himself. Looks as vulnerable and scared as possible. “M-matron Barebone? Wh-what’s the gun for?”

She laughs. “You tell me. Percival, was it? What might you be doing in my office?” Her smile gains a sharp edge.

Percival backs up slowly. She follows. “I’m sorry for trespassing. I was watching the fight when I noticed one of the guys in the crowd. I know him. He’s a cop. I didn’t know there were cops here. I just wanted a place to hide until they left. I swear that’s all.”

He can tell that’s peaked her interest. Her face changes slightly. Calculating the possibilities. Just a few more steps and Modesty can make it out. He sees her crouch down and take off her shoes. Good girl.

“And why, pray tell, would you be hiding from the police?”

Thinking quickly, Percival backs up another step and finds the wall behind him. She stops just short of where he needs her. He slouches, trying to make himself smaller than Mary-Lou. “I mean you no harm. I swear. Nor the kids.”

Mary-Lou rolls her eyes and takes the last few steps. Yes! Modesty quietly sneaks out while he speaks. Raising his voice in the hopes of drowning out any noise she makes. “I have a warrant out for my arrest. Nothing big, I swear. Just a simple misunderstanding.” That’s it! She’s out! Thank god. Hopefully she will find an officer and tell them where he is. God he should have brought his gun.

“I noticed you didn’t answer my question. Speak.” Mary-Lou gestures with the gun.

He flinches. “Kidnapping! And may-maybe murder.” Oh god how can he spin this?

Her eyes widen before narrowing. He can tell she doesn’t believe him. “Excuse me.”

“Ki-kidnapping. It wasn’t like snatched kid off the street though! I swear. My sister had a kid. Sweet little girl. Tina was a wonderful woman but she married a scoundrel. He used to get drunk and beat Tina. One night he took it too far and she died. I knew it was him but I had no proof and no one believed me. I knew if he couldn’t beat Tina, he’d beat Queenie. Her little girl. My sweet niece. I couldn’t let that happen so I took her away and gave her to a friend I could trust while I tried to find evidence. He- he knew I took her. He told the police. They issued a warrant for me before I found proof. I knew they’d never convict the bastard so I bought a gun and shot him in the alley. There must’ve been a patrol car in the area because they found in minutes. God I fucking stood there like an idiot. Standing over the body and holding the goddamn gun. They ID’d me and I ran. Only barely got away. It was in Lake Placid but that’s just a couple towns over.” While speaking Percival only looked her in the eyes a few times. Making sure to look down frequently and keep his arms up, he noticed her body language. She quickly relaxed. The gun wasn’t even directed at him anymore, now pointing towards the ground.

“Hmm. Very well then.” Mary-Lou takes a step backwards and turns towards the bookcase. Fuck. Modesty’s shoes are still there.

“You-you’re not going to shoot me?” Percival slowly straightens and takes a couple steps from the wall..

“Do you want me to?” She turns and raises an eyebrow.

He flinches. “No! No. Of course not.”

“Then shut up.” He sees her eyes move behind him. Goddammit the desk. He didn’t have time to put it to rights. There’s a drawer open and a couple pages on the floor. Her gun comes back up. Because of course it does.

“You liar!”

“No! No wait it’s not-’

“PERCIVAL!”

Oh no. Credence.

Percival flings an arm out as Mary-Lou turns to keep them both in sight. “Don't move Credence! Please.’ He turns back to Mary-Lou. ‘You don’t want to do this Matron. Put the gun down.”

That was the wrong thing to say. She grows visibly angry. “How dare you. You vile, despicable faggot. I believed your stupid little sob story. Who are you working for?” The gun is once more pointed at him. Not ideal but leagues better than Credence.

“No. No. It’s not like that. I’m not working for-’

“It’s Shaw! Isn’t it!? I knew it! That rat bastard!” She gestures with the gun and Credence takes a few steps closer while she’s distracted.

“For fucks sake Credence! Get lost!”

“NO! No come here you useless lump. The police should be gone by now. I’ll get rid of you both!”

“No please don’t hurt Percival! I’ll do whatever you want just don’t hurt him!”

“Credence!”

Mary-Lou just laughs. She seems to be falling apart at the seams. Her hand is shaking and she’s swaying lightly. “Of course! You love him don’t you? You wicked boy! I knew you were a freak but you’re nothing but a fag! You’re gonna burn in hell boy! AND ILL SEND YOU THERE MYSELF!!”

“POLICE! FREEZE!”

*BANG*

*BANG BANG*

Percival is thrown against the wall and it takes him a moment to realize he wasn’t hit by a bullet but rather by Credence. Police swarm the room. He watches Mary-Lou fall, taken down by bullets, before wrapping his arm around Credence’s back and pulling him close. “You - you saved me. Thank you Credence.” Credence doesn’t say anything. Percival lightly shakes his shoulder. “Credence?” He lifts his hand to pull Credence away, but his hand is covered in blood. “Credence! Someone call a bus we have a GSW!” 

As one, they slide to the floor. Credence was shot in the back. Through and through. It might have nicked an artery. Percival looks up at the wall. Three inches from where Percival hit the wall is a bullet hole. Fuck he’d have been shot in the lungs if not the heart. Credence really did save his life.

Percival applies pressure to the wound. “Credence? Credence!" His eyes flutter open but it takes him a moment to focus on Percival. "There you are.”

“I’m in your lap again aren’t I?” His dazed smile is flecked with blood. 

“Yeah, baby. Yeah, you are.” 

“Baby. I like it.” Credence giggles deliriously and lifts his hand to place it over Percival’s. “Hurts.” His smile fades into a pained grimace.

“I know, baby. I know it does.”

“What - what happened?”

“You got shot, baby.” In the background he can hear Seraphina say ‘Bus’s ETA is three minutes.’

“Oh. Ow.”

“You protected me Credence. You pushed me out of the way and saved my life. You took a bullet for me. Thank you, you wonderful fool.” He bends to press his forehead against Credence’s.

“Of course. I had to.”

What? “What do you mean, baby?” Percival pulls back just far enough to look Credence in the eye. “Why do you say you have to?”

“Don’t be silly Percival. I couldn’t tell you I love you if you’re dead.” He coughs and blood runs drips from between his lips. His eyes drift closed.

“Credence!! Credence, baby, I need you to open your eyes. I have something very important to tell you.’ Percival can tell it’s a struggle but Credence opens his eyes. ‘Credence. My name is Percival Graves. I’m a detective at the 37th precinct. And I love you too.” It takes a moment but Percival can tell when Credence realizes what he said. Because, first his eyes widen, then his face splits into the most beautiful grin and finally he reaches up and tugs Percival into a bloody kiss. For one moment, everything is perfect. Then Credence’s mouth fall slack. Percival pulls back. His eyes are closed.

“Credence?” Oh please no. He shakes his boy. Lightly at first, then a little harder. “Credence, baby, you’ve got to wake up. How long until the bus arrives?!”

“ETA one minute.”

Percival sets Credence on the floor and straddles him so he can check his vitals and keep pressure. “Credence?” Fuck he’s not breathing. “Baby, please.” His voice broke and his eyes burn. Percival knows he’s crying. He starts CPR. He can hear people saying things but nothing is getting through to him. Finally he’s torn away from Credence. He screams. Percival decks the fool who tried to take him from his boy. He tries to get to him but someone else gets in his way. He only barely keeps from decking Tina as well. 

She wraps her arms around him. “Percy stop!” He watches as they put his baby on a stretcher and run off with him.

Percival sags against her and just sobs. Tina can just barely make out his words. “This is all my fault! My beautiful boy. All my fault.”

“Oh Percy. No.” Queenie comes up behind him and together they hold him.

Percival can feel himself teetering on the edge of an immense breakdown and just barely manages to pull himself back. It takes him a while to calm down but when he does he takes the moleskin from his pocket and tosses it to Seraphina. “I hope this was worth it.” His voice cracks. He doesn’t look at her.

“Thank you Percy. I’m so sorry.” His breath hitches. He leans against Tina and looks around for Queenie. She was getting off the phone. He hadn’t even noticed she stepped away. 

“Percy! That was Abernathy. Credence is alive! He made to St. Augustines. He’s in surgery now. Come on!”


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of a door opening wakes a groggy Credence from his slumber. He looks towards the noise.

A woman walked in holding two foam cups. Her hair is brown and short. She’s pretty. And familiar. “I know it’s crappy but I got you a cup of- Credence!” 

He giggles. “I fear what that might taste like.” His voice is raspy and talking kinda hurts.

She quickly sets down her cups and hurries over. “Does it hurt to speak?’ He nods. ‘Ok here, let get you some water.” She picks up a small cup. She adds a straw and holds it so he can drink. 

“Do you know where you are?”

Credence looks around. Everything is a bit fuzzy around the edges but it’s all white and chrome. There’s sun coming in from the window behind him and a man helps a woman maneuver a wheelchair in the hallway. “I’m in a hospital. Aren’t I?’ She nods. ‘I … I got shot?” There’s something else. Something really important.

“Yes. My name is-”

“Percival!” Oh god. Is he ok?

She laughs. “Well no. He’s right there.” She points to the left and down. His eyes follow and there. Right there. Is his Percival. Asleep and holding his hand. Oh lord that’s cute. His face is covered by his hair but he’s still wearing those clothes. “He’s been there since you got out of surgery.”

Credence can’t look away from the vision beside him. “How long ago was my surgery?”

“Three days.” That gets his attention. He whips his head to face her and his vision swims. He expected maybe twelve hours but three days? “He hasn’t left your side.”

His head is suddenly really heavy. Credence just barely has the strength to extract his hand from Percival’s grip. He watches as Percival wakes. Sleepy eyes blinking slowly, his hand curls around nothing and suddenly he looks up. A whispered “Credence.” slips from his lips as Credence extends his hand, just barely brushing his cheek. Credence’s vision grows dark but the last things he sees are those beautiful brown eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chappie so you get two today.

Percival is unsure why he is woken from his sleep. He blinks slowly, eyes adjusting to the brightness, and curls his hand around emptiness. Credence! He looks up and before him is the most wonderful sight. Credence is awake. His boy is so beautiful. Percival whispers his name just to watch his face soften. The softest fingertips brush lightly down the side of his face. As Percival stands, Credence falls back. “Credence!” He rushes to touch his boy.

“He’s alright!” Percival jumps before realizing it was Tina who spoke. “Credence is alright, Percival. I spoke to the nurse earlier. She said there was a chance he’d wake up for a few minutes before passing out again. It happens a lot. I’ll get the nurse to take him off the drugs and he should wake up properly in a couple hours.”

Percival sits heavily, before grabbing Credence’s hand. “He’s ok.” He whispers to himself while tracing the veins on the back of his hand.

A hand rest on his shoulder. “He’s ok. But you should go get cleaned up. Don’t you wanna look your best for your boy when he wakes?”

Percival had to admit that Tina had a point there. He agreed. A quick trip home, shower, shave, fresh clothes. He’d be good as new. Fuck. To have to tell Credence the truth again is terrifying. To face him as himself. Ok. It’s gonna be ok. He can do this. Percival stands and heads for the door. Just before he leave he murmurs “Call me as soon as he wakes, Tina. Please.” and disappears out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Once more, Credence is woken by the sound of a door opening. He’s instantly alert. This time the intruder is a stranger. Credence looks around for Percival and finds an empty room but for the man standing in the doorway with his back to Credence. He’s speaking to someone in the hallway. Low, indistinguishable words flow back and forth, giving Credence a chance to examine the stranger. There’s something familiar about the way he holds himself. The suit he’s wearing is black with thin grey stripes. His head turns slightly as his hand comes up to tuck some hair behind his ear and that’s when Credence notices the braids. Holding his hair out of his eyes, two braids trail from his temples and are held in a simple silver clasp at the back of his head. All together it give him a regal air. Credence doesn’t know anyone like that. Let alone why they’d want to see him. Maybe they came to the wrong room?

The doctor finally steps into the room and notices him. “Ah. He’s awake.” Credence watches, confused, as the man turns, makes eye contact and just lights up. Stars above he looks so familiar. The doctor whirls around his bed, checking vitals, asking questions and using a lot of medical jargon while talking to the stranger who sat by his bed. In Percival’s seat. Credence answers the few questions directed at him but quickly loses track of the conversation between then two men.

Credence is having trouble hiding the disappointment he feels at the glaring lack of Percival. He refuses to look at the stranger who stole his seat, staring at the doctor until he’s ready to leave. It isn’t until the man gets up to walk the doctor out that he finally speaks. “Thank you for everything doctor.” Credence gasps loud enough to attract his attention. Percival! The doctor leaves as Percival turns to look curiously at Credence.

Credence lifts a hand, begging for his hand. “Percival,’ He whispers. ‘You look so different.” Percival looks so surprised before he quietly laughs. He comes to rest at the edge of Credence’s bed. They sit together, happy just to look at one another. 

Slowly, Percival reaches for Credence’s hand, giving him time to pull away. All Credence does is entwine their fingers.

With his free hand, Credence reaches out and strokes Percival’s cheek. “So smooth.” 

Percival flushes. “Yeah I finally-’ A finger covers his mouth.

“Hush. We can talk in a moment. For now, just let me touch you.”

Percival closes his eyes and just revels in the touch of his beloved boy. Percival doesn’t open his eyes until he hears Credence murmur “Pretty Percy.”

Percival laughs. “I thought pretty didn’t do me justice. Whatever happened to ‘devastatingly handsome’? Where did all those poems and marble statues go?”

Credence doesn’t blush, he merely gazes into his eyes and says “You are all that and more.” 

And oh. The blush on his face. Percival’s gaze immediately drops, refusing to look up, but Credence would never take back the truth. Not when it paints Percival’s face in such lovely colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cre is so smooth and Percy can barely stand it


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. This is my last full chapter. I think I could leave it here and just add a small chapter about how I wanted it to end if you'd like.

“You are all that and more.” And fuck if that doesn’t make Percival warm in ways he never expected. God he loves the flattering fool before him. 

And then he remembers what Tina said. How Credence only barely seemed to remember having been shot. How he probably forgot everything else that happened. No wonder he hadn’t recognized him earlier. He was expecting a homeless man.

Credence might have remembered somethings. Percival had to know. He pulls Credence’s hand from his face, presses a kiss to it’s back and doesn’t let it go. “Credence. The woman who was in here earlier, Tina, said you might have some memory issues. I know it might be unpleasant but I need to know what you remember from the night you got shot.”

Percival watches as Credence’s brow furrows. He sounds confused when he finally says “I got shot?”

“Yes. I’m sorry about that. Do you remember why?”

Credence’s face darkens. “She … was going to shoot you.”

Percival sighs. “Yes. Yes she was. Do you remember what happened after you got shot?”

But Credence appears stuck on the shooting. He rages. “She was going to shoot you. She wanted to hurt you. She could have killed you! How dare she! I knew-’

“Credence.” Percival tries to bring him around.

“She was doing something wrong. Ma never let me or Modesty be alone downstairs but I had no idea how - how demented she was!’ Slowly Credence reaches out and runs his hands over Percival’s chest. He appears to be checking for injuries. ‘She called you a faggot! That’s a horrible thing to say to someone. How dare she-’

“Credence.” Percival sighs and grabs his hands to stop the frantic checking.

‘Be so rude to you. Especially when it was clear how I felt about you!-’ Credence yanks a hand back and leans forwards to touch more despite the apparent pain the pinches his features.

“Credence?”

“I mean I know not to speak ill of the dead but come on! You were nothing but kind to me! Even when I couldn’t do anything right. And to kill an unarmed man? That’s just stupid. Police were swarming the orphanage. The shot would’ve been heard! How stupid-”

“Credence!”

“WHAT!”

Percival can only laugh at the incensed look on his boy’s face. “So I take it you remember everything?”

Credence smirks as he grabs Percival’s jacket and reels him in. “Indeed I do.” Percival is then subjected to a fiery kiss. “Detective.” Credence purrs. Credence pulls him back in. That’s when Percival knows he’s in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt I'm gonna add more. But thanks for being here for this. It means a lot to me as I don't do this often.


End file.
